


Hero

by BecauseSin



Series: ShadowLight Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Sting loves Rogue





	Hero

Sometimes, Sting couldn’t believe he had been so lucky. That, after everything he had said and done, everything his life had been filled with, he had managed to get all he could have wished for.

After spending many years rejecting and making fun of friends and bonds, he had managed to get a loving guild and friends that were always happy to support him.

After thinking he had killed his Father, he had found him again and said a proper goodbye, not tampered by guilt or pain.

He now felt more free than he’d ever felt before, even when he was, in some ways, more trapped by responsibilities and meetings. His body may be permanently tired, but his spirit felt light and that was all the seemed to need.

Even more important, because of an extremely fortunate stroke of luck, he had managed to get himself the best boyfriend he could have ever dreamt of. And he didn’t have to kill or fight anyone to get him.

There were a lot of things Sting had always admired about his mate, from the first time they had seen each other.

Rogue was usually so calm and collected, even when problems arose one behind the other. He also might seem grumpy at first sight, but he was actually a big softie. He was fiercely protective of the ones he loved, sometimes to a ridiculous degree.

He had always been someone Sting could trust to have his back. Even at their worst times, even when the blond doubted himself, he had always known Rogue would be with him, step by step. And when Sting felt like he would break, that he couldn’t keep going and the world was too much, he’d just needed to feel Rogue near. Feeling his warmth, hearing his voice or smelling his scent, it made Sting stronger. It made him feel like everything would be alright, one way or another.

All those reasons, and more made him love Rogue so much that sometimes it felt like his feelings would overflow his body. And when kids or townies or anyone talked about how good Sting was, how strong he was, and what a hero he should be to Sabertooth, he smiled and shook his head, because he knew he wasn’t the one who deserved that title.


End file.
